Ushio Fukubai
'Ushio Fukubai '''is one of the members of the Black and White Squadron under Shiro. Appearance Ushio is of an average height and is a slim young man with light brown hair and blue eyes. His attire usually includes a red shirt with a white dress shirt on top as well as a black vest over that. Personality Ushio is known as the politest of the Black and White Brigade often using a very respective tone of voice towards others. He speaks in a very archaic style often using words such as "Art" or "Thy" due to him learning language from an old source. He is extremely loyal to Shiro, the Norvino Kingdom, and its royal family. History Ushio grew up as the son of one of the Norvino Knights and as such, he was enrolled into the Norvino Academy so he could become one as well. There, he met Kristel Solus, an upperclassman 2 years his senior. He often went to her for guidance due to the fact that they both used Water Magic and sometimes sparred with her as well. After she graduated, he did much training on his own and graduated at the top of his class and became a knight soon after graduating. Although he was top of his class in the academy, he was ranked at the bottom of the knights due to the fact that he couldn't fight the uniformal way that was demanded. One day, Shiro Kurono, a member of the 12 Norvino Knights saw him practice his unique style of fighting with boomerangs and offered him a position as a member of his special squadron. Equipment '''Maneuver Gear: '''The gear designed and built by Shiro is responsible for allowing Ushio to have great mobility in combat. The gear allows him to fight in multiple axes as opposed to normal people who normally fight on a two dimensional plane. The gear itself takes the form of a body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. To allow Ushio to fight on multiple axes, the gear utilizes the firing of the multiple piston shot grappiling hooks made of steel wire located at the sides of the hip area at a target and then uses the engine to reel him towards it before disconnecting it and doing it again in the direction he wants. '''Bladed Boomerangs: '''Ushio always carries his two trusted boomerangs which also act as medium sized blades when he needs to engage in close range combat. The blade part is sharp enough to cut through steel with ease. They are extremely durable and light, making them the perfect weapon for him. '''Storming Tornado: '''Just like Shiro and the other members of the Black and White Squadron, Ushio has a plane with a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic inside it. It has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Ushio while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go.. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills Combat Skills '''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: '''As a graduate of Norvino Academy and having been personally trained by Shiro himself, Ushio is very skilled in fighting in close range proximity. His style of doing so includes the use of his Maneuver Gear, punches or his boomerangs, and kicks to rapidly hit his opponent in the vital points to take them down fast. '''Expert Medium Range Combat: '''He's even better in this way of combat utilizing his Maneuver Gear and his Water Magic or whatever throwing weapon he has although it's usually his boomerangs. His aim with said throwing weapons is very accurate and precise still keeping his style of aiming at his opponent's vital points. Miscellaneous Skills Magical Powers '''Water Magic: '''The magic that Ushio uses in combat revolves the use of water which he can control for various purposes. Much of his style using this magic is similar to his former upperclassmen Kristel in terms of creating high-pressure currents or being able to make the water be able to effectively cut. However, he also has his own moves that he came up with himself. *'Swirling Shield: 'Spinning the water at extremely high speeds, Ushio can create a shield of sorts to block incoming attacks. If a person tries to attack using a close range attack on this shield they will be caught up in the rotation and launched away. *'Water Machine Gun: 'After forming a large mass of water, Ushio can fire it in small condensed proportions at high speeds able to cause much damage within the area. *'Water Rasengan: '''A powerful attack Ushio uses by compressing water and spinning it at high speeds in a spherical shape which can tear or grind whatever comes in contact with it with great force. A variation of this technique has him collect and swirl even more water around the attack as he charges making it look like a water comet. '''Gravity Magic: '''Ushio's secondary magic which allows him to control gravity. He usualy uses this to lessen his opponents mobility or increase his own. At his current level of ability, he can change the force of gravity anywhere within a 100 meter cubed space. Ushio has the capability of making the force of gravity 50 times that of normal to 1/50th of normal gravitational force. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Water Magic User Category:Black and White Squadron Category:Gravity Magic User